Succubus
Succubi are demons in the form of voluptuous female humans with wings and talons. They have so far appeared in all three games of Diablo series. Succubi often appear in packs, attacking with blasts of dark energy known as Blood Stars. Lore The handmaidens of Andariel, these powerful demonesses were thought to have been all but killed off during the battle below Tristram, but Baal has unleashed his personal harem on Mt. Arreat and enlisted their charms to help fulfill his desire to control the mortal realm. Succubi are among the most zealous minions of their master. They possess an incessant craving for blood, especially that of human men, and they take to battle with a passion and a joy not often seen in demons. They are fast and mobile in combat, preferring to weaken their prey from a distance with a diabolical curse that causes the afflicted to lose life instead of mana when using their skills. Once their prey is weakened, the Succubi move in for the kill, slashing viciously with their long, curved talons. Etymology In the Western medieval legend, a Succubus (plural Succubi) is a demon who takes the form of a beautiful woman to seduce men in dreams to have sexual intercourse. They draw energy from the men to sustain themselves, often until the point of exhaustion or death of the victim. From mythology and fantasy, Lilith is, in redactive Christian fables (folktales not part of official Christian theology), considered a Succubus. Similarly, there are also demons called incubi, the male version of succubi. However there are no apparent incubus in Sanctuary as of yet. The word "succubus" comes from an alteration of the Late Latin succuba meaning "strumpet". The word itself is derived from the Latin prefix "sub-" which means "below, underneath", and the verb "cubo" which means "I lie". So a succubus is someone who lies under another person, whereas an incubi (Latin "in-" in this case stands for "on top") is someone who lies on top of another person. Diablo I Archbishop Lazarus uses Succubi as his personal guards below Tristram. They are then encountered in later levels of the game. Succubi attack using the spell Bloodstar, but unlike the spell players can learn, it does not consume their health. The projectile's colour corresponds to the different colours blood. As the succubi have no melee attack, they flee if the player closes in on them, making them infamously troublesome for warriors. Succubi appear in three other variations: Snow Witches, Hell Spawn, and Soul Burners. Stats Unique Succubi Succubi *Witchfire the Unholy Snow Witch *Witchmoon Hell Spawn *Stareye the Witch *Bloodlust *Blackjade *Red Vex Diablo II Like in Diablo I, Succubi appear later in the game, specifically in Act V of Diablo II: Lord of Destruction. Their appearance has changed slightly, and they actually utilize their wings for flight. They are clothed, and have a stabbing tail. The Succubus' infamous curse returns, this time under the moniker of Blood Mana. However, they will only cast it on players that have greater than or equal mana than life. If the opposite is true, Succubi will cast a curse that halves defense. Besides normal Succubi, there are four other variations: Vile Temptresses, Stygian Harlots, Hell Temptresses, and Blood Temptresses. Stats *Depending on the variation, Succubi can be immune to one of the elements in mode. *Succubi have a chance of dealing Magic damage. *If you have more life than mana, instead of casting Blood Mana, Succubi will cast a curse that halves your Defense. This is raised to 65% in , and 85% in . *There are no super unique succubi. Diablo III « I once met a raving drunk who claimed he had wrestled with a succubus—a demonic creature that possesses the form and face of a beautiful woman. He said she cursed him and tore out the heart of his friend before he made a narrow escape! Really, young men are given to such exaggeration these days... »- Abd Al-Hazir about the Succubi Succubi are back in Diablo III as handmaidens and daughters of the Maiden of Lust. They can be found in different areas of Act III and IV, respectively in the Arreat Crater and in most areas of the High Heavens. Their appearance is different from that in the first two games, but like in Diablo I, they literally fight completely unarmored. As seductive and deadly as usual, the Succubi possess their signature Blood Star attack that can (depending on Succubi subtype) either cause skills with resource costs to damage the caster, or simply reduce Armor by -50%, both effects last 5 seconds. The Succubi are support attackers, not too deadly by themselves, but make it much easier for all other monsters to kill a hero. They are fragile, and killing them is only being problematic if they are hiding behind their more resilient allies. Damage of Succubi attacks is low, and their Blood Star homing projectiles are quite slow and easy to dodge. Avoid large groups of other monsters accompanied by the Succubi, or separate them for easier dispatching. Remember Succubi can fly over the impassable terrain. There is a mini-event in Tower of the Cursed involving several Keep Guards mind-controlled by the Succubi as they are being prepared to be sacrificed to Cydaea. Upon the death of their tormentors, these guards join the hero to help with clearing the rest of the tower. Unique Succubi: * Tethrys (Rift Guardian) Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Diablo II Bestiary